This invention relates to artificial baby feeding.
I believe that there is a considerable difference between a baby's actions in suckling at the breast and sucking liquid from the artificial teats used on baby's bottles. In the first action, there is largely a biting action followed by a swallowing action, whereas in the second, it is necessary for the baby to create a negative pressure in its mouth before liquid, e.g. milk, can be caused to be drawn from the bottle by sucking. Not only this, but the bottle must be removed from the baby's mouth on occasions to allow air to enter into the bottle to replace the milk taken from the bottle by the baby. This has caused considerable disadvantages in the past in that some babies, particularly weak babies, do not quickly learn the necessary sucking action and it is believed that there are other physiological disadvantages in the present artificial baby feeding techniques.